


AC: Meta Compilation

by AnonCoward



Category: The Order (TV 2019), The Order - Fandom
Genre: Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Latin, Meta, Other, Research, The Knights of St Christopher, The Order of the Blue Rose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-11-23 20:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonCoward/pseuds/AnonCoward
Summary: This is a summary of various metas and fan-research I'll be doing for Netflix's The Order (2019). Take advantage of my frankly ridiculous memory and willingness to write things down. This meta will be updated as more information is revealed in future seasons.I take requests for research meta! If you have a question about a detail and you'd like me to do a rewatch (twist my arm) to see if it's mentioned - let me know. I will be cross posting these to Tumblr as well.





	1. The Wolf Hides

**Tundra - Most Cunning - Big Alpha In Charge  
** Not officially seen, likely: Small brown chest, flat top, on the floor.  
Previous relationship, Cassie and Hamish.

  * previously worn: ‘Leader Knight’, trusted her people’s instincts - 1800’s
  * current wearer: Hamish Duke - 2011 - NOW



**Timber - Loner  
** Black chest, black bands, curved top, “Lilith” written on the top.  
Can read Sumerian. Previous relationship, Cassie and Hamish.

  * previously worn: Cassie ? - ? - ?
  * current wearer: Lilith Bathory - ~2018 - NOW



**Greybeard - Fearless  
**Green steamer trunk.

  * current wearer: Randall Carpio - 2015/2016 - NOW



**Silverback - Most Powerful  
**Large dark brown chest, table top.

  * previously worn: Jurgen Sawyer - ? - 1969
  * previously worn: Jack Morton - 2019 - 2019
  * current wearer: none



**Midnight -  The Noblest - Reckless One - “Cannon Fodder”  
** Light brown chest, black bands, flat top.  
Usually picks anyone who gets close to him.

  * previously worn: Kyle ? - 2019 - 2019
  * current wearer: Jack Morton - 2019 - NOW



**Alpha - ?**  
Not officially seen. This hide seems to be lost as the current Knights were not aware of it.  
It and it's last wearer were potentially destroyed by Jurgen Sawyer.  
Credit to mediasoak for spotting this one, S01-E09.

  * previously worn: Grafton Davis up to late 1950s  
  




**Descriptions per Dennis Heaton:**

At: <https://twitter.com/DennisHeaton2/status/1105569020357427200>

 


	2. Reading the Latin: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spells, Their Translations, and Their Results

Why Latin? To be blunt: There is no good reason for spells in The Order to be Latin. Or really any specific language. The only reason we associate Latin with magical spells is because of the history of the Catholic Church in Europe. The use of Latin in a ritual context left a mark on European medieval mythology. The end conclusion: There is no good reason spells can’t be in any language, including English, if the intent is there. It just  _‘sounds cooler’_  in Latin.

In this setting, using Latin may also be a form of gatekeeping to keep the relatively low-class or uneducated from understanding magic or making use of spell books.  _You know. People like Jack._

Oh hey - classism. Whodathunk? It’s not as if classism isn’t a theme here.

We can assume that potions and powders are crafted with magic as well, but we don’t see any of them created on camera so we don’t get much information on how those are made. Whoever they have doing their Latin translation does excellent work! And Netflix’s captions are also accurate.

**S01E01**

**Mala Revelentur:** “Let the bad things be revealed.”  
Nominative nueter plural case of malus  
3rd person plural present passive subjunctive of revelo  
The caster takes an eyeball and projects the last images of death on smoke. Necromancy.

 **Deleatur:** “Let it be destroyed.”  
3rd-person singular present passive subjunctive of deleo  
The caster cuts their hand. (That is a terrible place to cut.) Whispers the words over the blood then makes a throwing action to target the destructive force.

**S01E02**

Amazingly, no spells audibly cast.  
One golem created using Hebrew. Clearly it’s not just Latin that has power. But someone who knows Hebrew (not me) would have to confirm that the letters used are correct ones.

 **S01E03**  - This episode makes up for the last episode.

 **“The Respondeo Incantation”**  
Seems to be based on 'respondeo’ - “I respond, conform, answer to or for.”  
We don’t see this spell cast which makes proper translation difficult. But it seems to involve candles, images of targets to be edited and a whole lotta blood. Once cast, the events surrounding the memories of targets are modified in those who knew them.

 **Incendetur:** “He/she will be burned”  
3rd person singular future passive indicative of incendo  
Caster snaps his fingers while saying the word and later lights his hand on fire. I have some issue with the pronunciation in this scene. This word is the root of incendiary. It should be a 'c’ sound not a 'ch’.

 **Fiats Aurum:** “Let it become gold”  
3rd person singular present passive subjunctive of fio?  
Accusative singular case of aurum  
Caster holds a lump of coal in his hand and changes it to gold. I hate irregular verbs.

 **Quidquid requiritur, fiat:**  “Anything I need, let it become”  
Nominative singular of quicquid.  
3rd person singular present passive indicative of requiro  
3rd person singular present passive subjunctive of facio  
Caster scribbles a sigil on a piece of paper and chants the words before handing them to a target. There is a sacrificial element that is skipped in this process. It is implied that blood should be used to pay the price for this spell.

 **“The Interficio Incantation”**  
Mentioned but not seen cast. Seems to be based on 'interficio’ - “I kill, destroy”

 **Accessus Permittatur:**  “Let entry be entrusted”  
Nominative singular of accessus.  
3rd person singular present passive subjunctive of permitto  
Figuratively. Literally it’s 'released’ not 'entrusted'.  
The caster holds the hand of the target, chants these words. A sigil appears on their palm, painlessly, then fades into the skin. This allows the target access to the Order’s protected areas such as the reliquary. I would assume the sigil is actually what keys the phrase to the location being protected.

 **Secreta Tua Revelentur:**  “Let your secrets be revealed”  
Nominative plural neuter of secretus  
Nominative plural neuter of tuus  
3rd person plural present passive subjunctive of revelo  
Figuratively. Literally it’s 'separated parts’ not 'secrets’.  
The caster cuts their hand in an X and drips blood on the warded object and the protective shell evaporates. Essentially it’s 'asking nicely’ instead of trying to force the warding.

**S01E04**

**“The Echo Incantation”**  
Mentioned but not seen cast. Seems to be based on 'echo’ - “I throw out, expel”

 **“The Vade Maecum Infernal Incantation”:**  
Mentioned but not seen cast. “Things of below/Hell go with me”  
I’m not sure this is actually Latin. There is an English phrase: [https://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/vade%20mecum](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.merriam-webster.com%2Fdictionary%2Fvade%2520mecum&t=ZmJkNGM3YWFkNjE4NjRkNGIxOWJhNmVmMjI5NGQxMzYzNDc2NGI3Myx2MEZEaWYwYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AmEjEf3SlEiSAvXqeQ1FAZA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fanoncowardfic.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F183666505385%2Freading-the-latin-part-1&m=0)  
But 'infernal’ doesn’t quite translate correctly and the ending here isn’t Latin.  
Look. No good comes from a spell with the word Infernal in it. Ok? Just no. These casters should know enough Latin and the spells are really literal. This spell is not one any reasonable person should even remotely consider casting. Not if you’re reading the Latin.

 **Somnus Adveniat:**  “Let sleep arrive” or “Let the God Of Dreams arrive”  
Nominative singular of somnus  
3rd person singular present active subjunctive of advenio  
A sleeping potion, the dream realm. Figuratively 'Let death arrive.’ The dream realm in Roman myth is part of Hades and the god of dreams, Somnus, lives in the underworld. This is the spell Edward uses to send Alyssa into the mind of Sir Richard De Payne. It also uses a potion and an agreement between the casters - in English: “Do you trust me?” “I do.” This spell proves my thought that the intent matters more than the language.

 **Facies Mutetur:**  “Let the face be changed”  
Singular nominative of facies  
3rd person singular present passive subjunctive of muto  
Jack’s fake spell. This was really clever. And additional proof that intent matters more than the words. These are the correct words for messing with someone’s face and Gabriella understands this when she’s yelling 'Not in the face! Not in the face!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I had six years worth of Latin from middle school through high school. It was about time I got to put it to good use.


	3. Reading the Latin: Part 2

**S01E05**

**“Heart Clencher”**  
An unnamed and silent spell cast with a lot of blood in one hand. Renee casts this heart stopping spell on Prof Hemmings as part of her meet'n'greet with the Order. He probably deserved it.

**Anaplerosi** : “Let this be filled”  
This is not Latin, it’s Greek. The Latin anapleroticus comes close but given what this word sounds like when spoken out loud the Greek is a better choice. The caster bites his thumb to get blood, then places his thumb against a container to cast. The container then fills with a target liquid such as beer.

**The Elemental Transference** : A rare spell and not recorded in any of the standard books available to acolytes. The Order has done this spell before, for Kieth Richards. It takes a LOT of physical setup and preparation:

The chanting is based on the audio in this scene. Netflix captions show it as “Chanting In Latin”. But that means I’m relying on my shoddy hearing so this translation will be far looser than the rest. There’s talk of golden splendor, a home of burning exhaustion, and a creeping worm of death. I think. So it seems to be describing the lung cancer. If I can get better ears on this, that would be helpful. Only the last line is rendered in captions.

**Ex tenebris lux** : “From darkness, light”  
Preposition ‘ex’, used with the ablative case.  
Ablative singular of tenebra  
Nominative singular of lux  
  
The casting area needs to be etched with the right symbols and a pentagram using something that looks like a magnesium torch.

The transference chains are made of quicksilver. The name and the low temperature containers, since Jack is able to touch one of the bowls bare handed, implies this is some sort of mercury alloy.

And five willing sacrifices are needed to take the disease from the target. The Order offers this to people who are already facing terminal illnesses and offers compensation to their families as well. These sacrifices must then die of the extracted disease.

After casting, the disease exits the target, crawls along the transference chains, and transfers to the sacrifices who must then die naturally of the disease.

One of the sacrifices complains of pain to Hamish while waiting to die and that seems inconsistent with the terms of the ritual, the care in selecting these sacrifices, and the amount of medical monitoring equipment on hand. The IV lines seem to have infusion pumps that would be used for providing medication.

Based on this, I would suggest Jonas was supposed to be providing palliative care to address their pain. But he was too busy trying to get his dick wet while texting with Gabby to do his job.  _Good. Riddance._

**S01E06**

The Necromancer’s Remote Possession: We don’t see this cast on screen. But wow is she OP. There seems to be no limit implied, though likely human sacrifice is involved.

**Oculus Veritatis** : “The eye of truth”  
Nominative singular of oculus  
Genitive singular of veritas  
Or as Kyle calls it, “True Sight”. A potion! The creation of this potion is not shown. It’s green, opaque, and shimmery and reveals the true nature of a creature when you see it’s form. Costumes and concealment will hide the creature.

**Magical Wound Healing Potion**  
Another potion! This one doesn’t seem to have any chanting to create it just mixing the ingredients in the right order. The bubbling means it’s working. The potion is applied with a banana leaf. Healing is painful but almost instant on contact with the wound. It is specifically used on wounds created by a magical knife.

**S01E07**

**Veritas** : “The Goddess of Truth”  
A potion created from scrapings of a statue of Veritas. Truth serum mimosas. The target drinks a drink that has been dosed with scrapings from the statue, and then is compelled to be truthful for as long as the drink is in their system. The statue will glow for the duration of the effect. The potion can be subverted by wearing a charm that allows you to tell someone what they want to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I get a better copy of the script for the transference, I'll update this chapter with that information.


	4. Reading the Latin: Part 3

**S01E08**

**Inveniatur [TargetName]** : “Let [TargetName] be found”  
3rd person singular present passive subjunctive of invenio  
Aka: “Magic Salad Dressing” This spell includes a potion created from a collection of oils and vinegars and water, mixed in a pottery bowl using an object that belongs to the target of the spell. A small stick is floated in the water to point the way towards the target indicating a safe path to get to them.

 **Reseretur** : “Let it be unlocked”  
3rd person singular present passive subjunctive of resero  
Not seen cast.

 **Aperiatur** : “Let it be opened”  
3rd person singular present passive subjunctive of aperio  
The caster focuses on the target to open it. This is probably the better choice for opening a door because simply unlocking it wouldn’t account for anything barring it in addition to a lock.

 **Ligemur** : “Let us be bound”  
1st person plural present passive subjunctive of ligo  
“The mirror incantation.” Two casters cut their palms, then hold hands to make sure the blood connects. Once cast, anything that affects one will affect the other as well. Wounds inflicted on one half of the spell are reflected on the other, but are not healable with magic because they aren’t ‘true’ wounds.

 **Saevbacch Sigil**  - The creation of these tokens is not seen on screen but there is some chanting that goes into it. It amplifies the wearer’s anger. Used by battle berserkers.

 **Possession Spell** \- Mentioned by Jurgen Sawyer but not seen on screen. After the possessed body dies, the original mind reverts to the possessors body. This is more of a body-swap spell.

 **Sanetur** : “Let it be healed”  
3rd person singular present passive subjunctive of sano  
The target’s wound heals.

 **Reparetur** : “Let it be repaired”  
3rd person singular present passive subjunctive of reparo  
The target’s wound heals. Not successfully cast on screen.

 **Restituatur** : “Let it be replaced”  
3rd person singular present passive subjunctive of restituo  
The target’s wound heals, the replaced or restored body part glows. Not successful in this episode, but successfully cast by Vera in episode 10 to heal Lilith.

 **Inflammetur** : “Let it be ignited”  
3rd person singular present passive subjunctive of inflammo  
The caster cuts their hand and visualizes where they want the fire to appear.

**S01E09**

**Memory Repair** \- This spell not seen on-screen but used on Lilith to restore memories.

 **Death Delaying Potion**  - Lilith creates this to try to buy time to figure out what’s wrong with Jack. It involves mixing ingredients and shaking them. Hamish should probably throw that bar set out to avoid contaminating drinks later.

 **“Et a quattuor angulis terrae atque quattor plagis maris…”** :  
And from the four corners of the world, as the four plagues of the sea…  
Alternative translation, the plagues of men…  
Lilith reads this from Silverback’s hide, it is a partial translation of a page. If this is the plagues of men, it doesn’t mean the plagues of mankind. This is gender specific.

 **“The Acedia Incantation”**  
Seems to be based on 'acedior’ -  “I am slothful.”  
Mentioned but not seen cast. The target of this spell becomes too passive to move or escape. The spell also has visible side effects on them.

 **Ipsa liberetur** : “Let it free itself”  
accusative neuter plural of ipse  
3rd person singular present passive subjunctive of libero  
The caster cuts themselves then focuses on the target. This is used specifically against the acedia incantation, implying that the acedia incantation cannot be fought from the outside. The target themselves must be the one to resist the spell.

**S01E10**

**Poeniatur flagellis** : “Let it be punished by whippings”  
3rd person singular present passive subjunctive of poenio or punio  
dative plural of flagellum  
A torture spell. Based on the words, it feels like being whipped.

 **Detorqueantur intus** : “Let that within be twisted”  
3rd person plural present passive subjunctive of detorqueo  
Adverb intus  
A torture spell. Based on the Latin, it feels like having your insides ripped out.

 **Dormitum dimittatur** : "Let sleepiness be released"  
accusative supine of dormio  
3rd person singular present passive subjunctive of dimitto  
A spell to put someone to sleep. Used to knock a hostage out. The verb is a curious choice. It could also mean dismiss - so I would normally expect this to be used to wake someone up. But if you ‘release sleepiness’ in the way you would ‘release the kraken’ it makes sense?

 **Protegatur locus his** : “Let this place be protected”  
3rd person singular present passive subjunctive of protego  
Singular nominative of locus  
Demonstrative pronoun hic  
The caster concentrates on a location they’re within and casts the spell. A glowing effect is cast over the surroundings. This spell seems to be a warding against spells being cast into the location, such as the Inflammetur spell.

 **Sanguinem do ut des potentiam** : “I give blood, in order for you to give power”  
accusative singular of sanguis  
1st person singular present active of do  
Conjunction ut (if followed by the subjunctive)  
2nd person singular present active subjunctive of do  
accusative singular of potentia  
The final line of the Vade Maecum incantation said over a willing sacrifice before stabbing them in the heart. This would complete the incantation and give the caster ultimate power over all magic.

 **Nephilim’s Tears**  
A potion that acts like paint stripper for magical artifacts. We don’t see it created on screen. It requires a werewolf’s blood. It’s blue, opaque, and shimmery.  _And volatile - so it should not be tossed around like a dinner roll at Thanksgiving._


End file.
